ERES MI PRISIONERA
by angel maria 15
Summary: No solo la secuestro y le quito su pureza también la hacia sentir como una vulgar zorra... Lo odiaba y solo deseaba matarlo pero, cuando los Ninjas de Konoha la rescataron y tomaron prisionero a Madara U, Hinata se encontró implorando por la vida del hombre al que había prometido matar.
1. Chapter 1

*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto, fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**SPOILER**_

_**Este fic se sitúa después de la guerra Ninja, Madara es revivido por los kages para ayudar en la pelea contra kaguya... Después de la guerra es llevado a konoha y es juzgado**_

_**Madara, tiene 30 años y Hinata 16 años**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**ERES MI PRISIONERA**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

*O*O*

—¡Siento la presencia de alguien! —dijo una voz de hombre, desde lo alto de un árbol.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó al unisono un coro de voces.

—¡A unos cuantos metros de aquí! —retumbó la respuesta; de inmediato, todos los que estaban en medio del bosque se tensaron, creían saber de quien se trataba.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y forzó la vista para divisar al grupo de Ninjas que se aproximaban. No pudo ver más que una extensión interminable de bosque. El horizonte, encendido por el sol poniente, tenía un intenso color naranja y Hinata se convenció de que no había ningún Ninja a la vista pero era extraño ya que el olfato de Kiba no fallaba.

—Es un error —le dijo a Kiba, decepcionada—. No hay nada. Veo hasta el horizonte y no hay nada en absoluto. Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Es difícil que puedas ver algo, Hinata, tal parece que están usando alguna técnica que no permite que tu Byakugan los detecte. Pero si Kiba lo dice, en pocos minutos ellos estarán acá. Su olfato no puede ser burlado. hay que estar preparados esto va hacer muy problemático. Dijo Shikamaru Nara, en un tono un tanto aburrido, aunque por dentro se encontraba ansioso.

Al parecer, tenía razón. Hinata se quedó haciendo guardia hasta mucho después de que oscureció, con los nervios de punta, pero no vio nada. Por fin, el frío y la insistencia de Kiba la hicieron entrar a su tienda. Allí se envolvió con una manta y se acurrucó temblando, mientras Kiba tomaba el turno para hacer guardia.

Unos minutos mas tarde kiba aviso a shino y shikamaru que se acercaban seis Ninjas y que uno de ellos era la persona que estaban buscando desde hacia cinco meses, ese hombre que había escapado de la prisión de konoha burlando la seguridad de la aldea.

Se volvió hacia Shino, que acababa de esparcir a los Kikaichūa preparándose para la pelea.- Ve por hinata-. Luego, en respuesta a una orden de Kiba, se alejó de prisa en busca de su camarada.

—¡Hinata, tenemos ya están aquí! —dijo Shino, aferrando el brazo de Hinata y sacándola a la fuerza de la tienda. Ya a fuera hinata observo como sus compañeros de misión se preparaban para el combate, tenían que hacer lo que fuera necesario para regresar a la aldea con ese hombre tan peligroso, aunque tuvieran que dar sus vidas para conseguirlo, pero valía la pena por la paz del mundo shinobi.

Los Ninjas estaban muy cerca cuando Hinata logró verlos con su Byakugan, eran aproximadamente seis hombres todos con capas negras y en la parte trasera de la capa se podia ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha. En ese instante, el temor era como una banda de hierro que le oprimía la garganta, quitándole el aliento.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Los ex Akatsuki! ¡Oh, prepárense! ¿Qué haremos? —La mano de Shino, helada de miedo, le tiraba de la muñeca—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Aquí habrá lucha!

—Tenemos que hacer lo necesario para atraparlo, shino, manda a uno de tus insectos con un mensaje para el Hokage, necesitamos refuerzos o lo mas seguro es que moriremos.-

Mientras hablaba, bombas de arcilla impactaron formando una gran explosión.—

¡Quieren que nos rindamos! —grito Kiba tratando de ponerse en pie.

—¡No lo aremos! —rugió Shikamaru—. ¡Si quieren pelea, la tendrán!

Shikamaru se puso en pie y empezó a combatir contra Sasori, mientras que Shino se encargaba de enfrentar a Deidara que se encontraba encima de una enorme ave hecha de arcilla.

—¡En posición! ¡Jutsus de Sombra! ¡Después de esta pelea, lamentaran el enfrentarse a nosotros!

Shikamaru vio a Hinata y a Kiba peleando contra Kakuzu y Hidan. —¡Kiba, saca a Hinata de aquí, ahora! —De súbito, perdió el control—. ¡Maldición, aquí habrá una batalla de verdad, mierda! No debimos de traerla.

Giró sobre los talones, pues ya no confiaba en mantener la calma. Kiba tiró frenética de la mano de Hinata , al mismo tiempo que resonaba otra bomba de arcilla de Deidara.

—¡Hinata , tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya oíste a Shikamaru! ¡Y comenzaron a disparar! ¡Por favor, Hinata muévete!

Kiba estaba aterrada y Hinata lo entendió: ella misma estaba muerta de miedo; dejó que la arrastrara por el bosque. Cuando llegaron a una cueva, el arte de Deidara retumbo por todo el bosque. Hinata ahogó un sollozo. ¿Que pasaría con Shino y Shikamaru? ¿Los matarían a todos? Tenia que salir y pelear pero...

Kiba, nervioso, condujo a Hinata al interior de la cueva. Hinata la cruzó y se sentó sobre una piedra, mientras Kiba se dirija de nuevo a la salida para retomar su combate. Kiba le dio una ultima mirada a Hinata y salio.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y observo como Kakuzu sujetaba a Kiba del cuello con uno de sus brazos, aterrada salio de su escondite a ayudar a su amigo.

—¡Eh, Kakuzu, mira que tenemos aquí!—dijo una voz ronca de excitación.

Hinata tragó con dificultad y de pronto se le aflojaron las rodillas. Se dejó caer al suelo, aferrándose a Kiba en procura de apoyo. ¡Esos Ninjas iban a matar a su amigo y tenia que defenderlo!

—Todo saldrá bien, Hinata —murmuró Kiba, con tono decidido—. Yo me encargare de ello. Quédate callada y escóndete sabes lo importante que eres para la aldea. Kiba los mantendrá alejados. Decía kiba mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Hinata protestó llorando, pero Kiba la arrastró hasta la cueva y la metió dentro. Hinata se tambaleó y cayó en la oscuridad sofocante: apenas había lugar para estar de pie.

—Todo saldrá bien, Hinata. Ya veras. Limítate a quedarte callada y a ocúpate de ti misma. Kiba te cuidará.

Tembló de miedo y tuvo que apretar las manos contra la boca para ahogar los sollozos. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que pensó que se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier instante. Oyó que los Ex Akatsuki que empezaban a golpear con fuerza a Kiba.

Un fuerte crujido hizo temblar todo la cueba y Hinata sintió que se le detenía el corazón: ¡Los hombre habían matado a kiba!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo las piernas como si fuesen de trapo. Los dientes le castañeteaban de miedo.

¡Oh, por favor, por favor!

Hinata salio de nuevo en ayuda de kiba no pensaba quedarse hay sin hacer nada, tenia que ayudarlo, era una shinobi de la aldea de konoha y no le tenia miedo a esos criminales rango S, pero le daba terror que se apoderaran del ser que llevaba dentro de si, por esa razón sus amigos la defendían a costa de sus propias vidas.

Hinata salio y utilizo su kenkai gankai contra Kakuzu. Hinata se estremeció, cuando Hidan la tomo por la cintura.

Hidan rió entre dientes al oírla gritar y tiró con fuerza de ella tratando de posar la boca húmeda sobre los labios de Hinata. Se resistió con fiereza, en silencio, demasiado asustada hasta para gritar. Hidan resopló, disfrutando de la resistencia de la muchacha y la sujetó a distancia mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Vaya si es bonita! —dijo por encima del hombro, y Hinata vio que Kakuzu que se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kiba . Al oír al compañero, este sujeto se irguió y contempló a Hinata con indisimulado deseo.

—¡Lo es! ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa a turnarnos con ella, antes de que el jefe llegue! ¡Después no tendremos oportunidad!

—¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —rió Hidan entre dientes y soltó el brazo de Hinata , para arrancarle la chamarra y la camisa de rejilla.

La fina seda se desgarró, Hinata quedó desnuda casi hasta la cintura. Miró a los dos lascivos sujetos con horror creciente. La mano torpe de Hidan, que le manoseaba los pechos, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al contacto, Hinata gritó enloquecida y se debatió con desesperación. El hombre rió, ya enardecido, y el compañero soltó una carcajada, instándolo a apresurarse.

Hidan la atrajo con brusquedad hacia él y le sujetó las manos a la espalda mientras le manoseaba los pechos. Otra vez intentó besarla dejando un rastro húmedo en su rostro y Hinata creyó que iba a vomitar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, termina con eso! —lo urgió el otro, con tono ronco, lamiéndose los labios mientras contemplaba los pechos desnudos de Hinata .

Hidan comenzó a empujarla hacia un árbol cercano y Hinata luchó contra él con una fuerza que nacía del terror. Le dio un golpe en su pecho utilizando su Puño Suave, Hidan la soltó hacia atrás, se las ingenió para soltar una mano y clavarle las uñas en la cara. El hombre soltó una maldición y enarboló el puño, dispuesto a desmayarla de un puñetazo y a dar por terminada la pelea; Hinata gritó otra vez, desesperada.

—Por todos los diablos, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con aspereza otra voz varonil.

—¡Kakuzu, es el Jefe! —exclamó el que observaba, con voz ahogada, dejando caer a Hinata como si de pronto la carne de la muchacha le quemara.

Con un sollozo ultrajado, Hinata contuvo el aliento y balanceó la mano en un amplio arco, que aterrizó bajo la oreja de Hidan. El aulló, saltó hacia atrás y Hinata corrió tras él para volver a atacarlo. Pero alguien le sujetó las manos desde atrás con un apretón de hierro; la muchacha pateó y forcejeó, ciega de pánico ante el nuevo captor.

—¡Basta! —gritó el hombre a sus espaldas y las manos que la sujetaban la sacudieron con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le desprendería la cabeza.

Cuando al fin se quedó quieta, las sacudidas cesaron; Hinata levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos más helados y despiadados que había visto en la vida: Negros y duros como el acero, de expresión amenazadora, como el rostro al que pertenecían. Hinata tembló bajo su severa mirada. Cuando el hombre comprobó que ella ya no se movía, pasó esa mirada enervante hacia los hombres. Hinata siguió mirándolo, transfigurada.

Tenía el cabello negro como el azabache, largo, y la piel blanca contrastaba con esos helados ojos negros. La nariz era larga y arrogante, la boca delgada, una simple línea. Aparentaba unos treinta años y Hinata percibió su fuerza tremenda en el apretón con que le sujetaba las manos. Los brazos y los hombros se hinchaban de músculos y era muy alto. Además, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en la vida. Ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, el criminal Rango S que estaban buscando desde hacia cinco meses.

Los dos Ex Akatsuki se encogieron bajo la mirada del hombre cuando los observó con calma aterradora. Hidan iba a hablar, pero calló al ver que la mirada de Madara se oscurecía. Poco después, los duros ojos negros se volvieron hacia Hinata, que se apresuró a bajar la vista. El hombre entrecerró los ojos al percibir por primera vez su belleza y se demoró en la contemplación de los enormes pechos desnudos y agitados. Al comprender dónde se posaba esa mirada, la muchacha enrojeció, pero como no tenía modo de cubrirse no pudo hacer nada. Tras un largo momento, el hombre apartó la mirada.

—Hidan, Kakuzu, he dado órdenes de que regresen a la guarida.

Hinata se soltó y corrió hacia Kiba. Madara le echó un vistazo breve y luego se concentró otra vez en los hombres.

—Pero Líder, sólo estábamos... —protestó Hidan, pero retrocedió al ver la furia desnuda en los ojos de Madara.

—¡Cállate! —dijo, con frialdad el Uchiha, dando una nueva orden—: ¡Deidara!

Un ¡Joven, impecablemente vestido con una capa negra y el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda, entró de prisa y saludó con vivacidad.

—¿Sí, Hmn?

—Acompañe a estos hombres de regreso a la aldea de la lluvia. Luego, decidiré qué hacer con ellos. Tal parece que decean volver a estar muertos.-

—¡Sí, señor hmn! —volvió a saludar Deidara e hizo una señal a Hidan y Kakuzu, que lo siguieron con aire lúgubre.

Hinata oyo los pasos que se alejaban, presa de sentimientos encontrados. Claro que estaba contenta de verse libre de Hidan y su amigo, pero no le gustaba quedar a merced de este hombre. Tenía un aire de crueldad que no dejaba lugar a dudas: si él hubiese sido el atacante, nada ni nadie lo habría detenido. A Madara solo lo había visto dos beses en toda su visa la primera fue en la cuarta guerra Ninja y la segunda en el juicio por los crímenes cometidos contra el mundo ninja, después de esto no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

—Debo pedirle perdón por la conducta de mis hombres —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella que estaba arrodillada junto a Kiba y haciendo una reverencia cortés—. Madara Uchiha, a su servicio.

—E-ehhhh— Hinata, se sorprendió no esperaba eso de un hombre como él.

Miró al hombre con desconfianza: esa cortesía inesperada la alarmaba. Tuvo la impresión de que, de algún modo, estaba poniéndola a prueba. Pensó que lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo y le tendió la mano.

—S-soy Hinata H-hyuga.

—Se que eres una Hyuga, esos ojos te delatan-

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, que tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para poder mirarlo en los ojos.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes, niña?

Con gesto juguetón, le tocó la barbilla con un dedo. Los ojos de Hinata lanzaron chispas, ante lo cual el hombre rió otra vez, como si ella fuese lo más divertido que hubiese visto jamás.

—Será conveniente que me conteste, si no quiere que imagine que es usted mayor de lo que parece y actúe en consecuencia.

El tono burlón estremeció a la joven, que le lanzó un golpe al pecho, haciendo contacto con los músculos duros del pecho del Uchiha. Madara, hizo una mueca y, aferrándola de los hombros, la apretó con fuerza contra sí. Cuando Hinata intentó darle otro golpe, le sostuvo las manos sin dificultad con una de las propias y las sujetó a su espalda. Le sonrió burlón y, alzando la mano libre, acarició como al pasar los montes suaves de los pechos.

¡Hinata, sintió fuego en la piel! Bajo la íntima Caricia, los pezones se endurecieron y la sensación física la hizo jadear. Se retorció, tratando de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Madara la sujetó sin dificultad. Siguió acariciándole los pechos, mirándola con un atisbo de sonrisa en los ojos. —¿Cuántos años tienes, Hyuga? —preguntó otra vez, más íntimamente.

Si bien el tono era suave, la diversión acentuaba los rasgos del rostro. Como Hinata guardaba silencio, le pasó las yemas de los dedos con infinita suavidad por los pezones. Ella sintió casi un dolor en lo profundo del vientre: la horrorizó lo que estaba sucediéndole. Ella una shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, virgen, hija del líder del clan Hyuga y enamorada del sexto Hokage. Y cuando ese animal, ese canalla, se atrevía a ponerle las manos sobre la piel desnuda, en lugar de gritar o desmayarse como sería propio... ¡permanecía inmóvil frente a él! La inundo una oleada de vergüenza y miedo más intensa que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido hasta entonces y, sin poder contenerse, le escupió el rostro burlón.

Tras un instante de atónito silencio, Madara unió las cejas en gesto amenazador y sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer de un modo que asustó a Hinata . Con lentitud, se enjugó el escupitajo.

La expresión de su rostro aterró a la Hyuga, tan perpleja como él por su propia acción.

"¡Oh, Dios querido, ahora me matará!", pensó.

El hombre la contempló largo rato en silencio y Hinata sintió que la abandonaba todo rastro de coraje. Se echó a temblar de miedo. Al notarlo, los músculos de alrededor de la boca del hombre se relajaron un tanto y parte de la furia se esfumó de su semblante.

—Hyuga, lo que tú necesitas es educación —dijo, subrayando las palabras, mientras la atraía con rudeza hacia sí.

La boca de Madara Uchiha se abatió sobre la de Hinata, dura, cálida, exigente, y la besó como nunca la habían besado, en verdad nunca la habían besado. En ese momento, el que la besaba era un hombre, el gran madara Uchiha, y le tocó a Hinata quedar reducida a una temblorosa incoherencia.

La lengua del Madara separó los labios de Hinata y se hundió en su boca. Ella estuvo en un tris de desmayarse y sintió que un calor ardiente quemaba su boca. En vano le empujó el pecho, sintiendo frío y calor al mismo tiempo. El hombre enredó la mano en un mechón del pelo de la muchacha y la sujetó, tirando con crueldad cuando ella se movía. Por fin, Hinata se apoyó contra él y se sometió al abrazo. Madara le acarició los pechos temblorosos con manos expertas, cosquilleando los pezones con suavidad y ella sintió que un calor ardiente subía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Horrorizada, hizo un último esfuerzo para escapar, pero el Uchiha dio un tirón brutal y ella gritó.

La boca del Uchiha le quitaba el aliento y sintió que se desmayaba. A su alrededor todo comenzó a girar ante sus ojos en un remolino enloquecedor. Los cerró y se apoyó contra él como si fuese el único objeto sólido en un mundo turbulento; cuando la apretó más sintió la dureza entre las piernas del hombre.

El contacto, la cercanía primitiva y viril, despertaron en ella algo igual de primitivo: se sintió extraña, distinta. Lo odiaba y le temía, pero las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo la hicieron arder como si tuviese fiebre. Se estremeció y, sin advertirlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos: estaba respondiendo al beso.

Cuando por fin él se apartó, Hinata temblaba con tal fuerza que no podía tenerse en pie. El hombre la contempló con expresión inescrutable. Hinata se ruborizó bajo esa mirada firme y se apresuró a bajar la vista.

—De modo que no eres tan joven como pensé —dijo Madara con lentitud y todo el cuerpo de Hinata ardió de vergüenza.

"Lo odio, lo odio", pensó, aturdida. "¿Qué me hizo actuar así?"

El hombre la contempló un momento más y luego la alzó en los brazos. El movimiento fue tan inesperado que, por un instante, Hinata enmudeció. Madara, la sostuvo acurrucada contra su pecho. El Uchiha la había atrapado y la única forma de escapar de sus brazos era la muerta.

_***o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Semi adaptacion del libro Pasión En La Isla De Karen Robards**_

_**POR SI DESEAN LEER EL LIBRO... Si ven algun error por favor me dicen.**_

_***o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Espero les haya gustado... Si quieren que siga comenten, sino lo dejo hasta hay... SAYONARA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Muahahahaha...**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**ERES MI PRISIONERA**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_***O*O***_

Madara se detuvo con brusquedad, levantó el cuerpo del hombro y lo arrojó sin ceremonias sobre el piso frió. Hinata se sentó y elevó los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas hacia él. Tenía el cabello revuelto por el rudo trato recibido. Las lágrimas habían trazado surcos de suciedad a los costados de su cara; apretó con fuerza los labios para que no le temblaran. ¿Que había pasado con Kiba? estaba asustada por su amigo y solo le rogaba a Kami Sama que el estuviera bien... La lozana hinchazón de los pechos era visible aunque ella apretase con fuerza los trozos de la chamarra con ambas manos. Madara pensó que nunca había visto a una mujer tan deseable.

—Lleva a la muchacha a mi cuarto Y vigílala. —dijo con tono seco a Sasori.

—¡Señor! —exclamó Sasori con voz aguda.

Madara le respondió en tono áspero:

—Ya me has oído. Llévala a mi cuarto y enciérrala.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió Sasori, con rigidez y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

El Uchiha, le echó una mirada ceñuda antes de girar sobre los talones y alejarse.

Sasori se apresuró a obedecer las órdenes, preguntarse qué era lo que su líder tenía en mente, pues si bien le gustaban las mujeres no era posible la violación. Y sin duda tendría que ser una violación, pues evidentemente la muchacha era la inocencia personificada. Si bien era una hermosa obra de arte, tenía un rostro encantador y un cuerpo seductor, era poco más que una niña y, además, estaba aterrada. ¡Y por añadidura, era una dama! No era la clase de mujer a la que Madara pudiese tumbar despreocupadamente y desechar cuando se cansara... ¡pues la familia reclamaría sangre! ademas era una Hyuga perteneciente a la villa de Konoha, era obvio que vendrían por ella.

¡Sasori pensó en lo que podría sucederle a todos si los capturaban, rescataban a la joven Hyuga y descubrían que había sido desflorada! Estaba seguro los matarían de inmediato. Más aún: tal vez lo mataran en el acto. Sasori meneó la cabeza, pues aunque la muchacha fuese la obra de arte mas hermosa que haya visto, ¡ninguna mujer valía tanto como para morir por ella! ¡Veinticuatro horas antes, el mismo Madara habría estado de acuerdo! Pero, como Sasori sabía por experiencia, una vez que a Madara se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien lo detuviese.

Sasori desato a la chica y la encontró fría e inmóvil como una estatua de mármol blanco y le remordió la conciencia cuando tuvo que arrastrarla, casi, hasta donde se hallaba el cuarto del Uchiha. La muchacha se detuvo petrificada en la entrada y Sasori sintió que le temblaba el brazo.

—No lo ha-haga, por favor—dijo Hinata, en un suspiro, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—Son órdenes del Líder, mujer—repuso Sasori, incómodo, lamentando que un ser tan perfecto terminara en manos del temido Madara.

La muchacha le apoyó una de sus pequeñas manos en el brazo y Sasori se sobresaltó.

—Por favor, no me deje aquí, se lo ruego.

La voz se le quebró y Sasori trago saliva, incapaz de toparse con esa mirada hechicera, ella era hermosa y especial.

—No puedo hacer nada, mujer. Lo siento. No seria buena idea desobedecer a Madara. Le apoyó una mano debajo de la cintura y la instó a entrar. A desgana, Hinata dio unos pasos dentro y se volvió a mirarlo. El temor que vio en esos ojos inmensos conmovió a Sasori, cosa que era extraña en el, que siempre se ha considerado así mismo un ser inexpresivo y sin corazón,

—Mire —dijo, desesperado—. Madara Sama, no es un buen hombre de eso estoy seguro, pero tampoco es un miserable. nunca vi que le hiciera daño a una mujer. No le ocurrirá nada o por lo menos eso creo.

—Hmn—

—Tendré que ponerle este grillete, le recomiendo que no intente usar su Chackra, si lo hace el collar enviara corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo y el dolor sera insoportable— Sasori puso el grillete de hierro en el cuello de Hinata, la miró, impotente, retrocedió y salió, echando cerrojo a la puerta.

Hinata, No podía creer que estuviera sucediéndole semejante pesadilla. Sollozó con un sonido ronco y seco. "Pero las lágrimas no me servirán aquí, donde no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme", se dijo. Irguió los hombros y examinó el lugar en busca de posibles vías de escape, sin poder usar Chakra iba a ser mucho mas difícil escapar. En la oscuridad, apenas pudo distinguir la forma de una caja de fósforos sobre la mesa. Raspó uno con manos temblorosas y encendió con él una vela.

El cuarto era pequeño, había una cama, una mesa redonda y dos sillas.

Ansiaba desnudarse y aliviar su cuerpo maltratado en un baño caliente, ponerse un camisón seco y meterse en la cama. Pero no había perspectivas de baño ni de camisón. Y aunque se los hubiesen puesto delante, Hinata habría vacilado en usarlos. No dudaba de cuáles eran las intenciones de Madara Uchiha al tenerla encerrada en el cuarto y se proponía mantenerlo a distancia hasta que sus amigos fuesen a rescatarla o hasta que ella pudiera escaparse. Si el hombre llegaba y la encontraba recién bañada y metida en la cama, por cierto que su destino quedaría sellado. Aunque era inocente, eso lo sabía.

Se arriesgó a quitarse la chaqueta y los pantalones húmedos y lo colgó a secar sobre una silla. Lo dejaría allí durante la noche y se lo pondría en cuanto llegara la mañana. Cubierta sólo con la camisa desgarrada, tembló y se apresuró a llegar al improvisado futon, quitó la pesada manta y se envolvió en ella para conservar el calor. Tomó una almohada de la cama y se instaló lo más cómoda que pudo en ese espacio reducido. No tenía intención de estar dormida cuando el Uchiha regresara al cuarto.

Hinata se retorció y se revolvió en la cama, esforzándose por no dormirse. Repasó mentalmente los sucesos del día hasta llegar al hombre aterrador que la tenía prisionera. Sin quererlo, recordó el rostro apuesto, los hombros anchos y el modo en que la había sujetado y besado. Claro que era un criminal, inadecuado para una dama como ella... Pero... Ese beso había despertado en Hinata algo muy profundo, algo que la hacía preguntarse con cierto terror estremecido qué pasaría si el hombre volvía a tomarla en brazos y la besaba, o aún más. Si bien ella no sabía exactamente qué era ese "más", sabía que tenía relación con la manera en que el ojinegro le había acariciado los pechos. El recuerdo de esa caricia íntima la excitó y avergonzó a un tiempo. No se entendía a sí misma, ni tampoco ese anhelo contenido a medias por algo que no conocía. Unos ojos azules como el cielo llegaron a su mente, ella amaba a Naruto, pero entonces ¿porque esos pensamiento inapropiados para con otro hombre? aunque también era verdad que después de la guerra, él rubio le había dejado muy claro que solo la veía como una amiga.

Se apresuró a apartar los pensamientos de un tema tan triste y se concentró en trazar un plan para escapar; por más que se esforzó no consiguió dar con nada que tuviese la menor posibilidad de éxito. Por fin, desalentada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, cabeceó y se durmió.

Se despertó sobresaltada, a punto de caer del lecho improvisado por una violenta sacudida. Adormilada, miró alrededor y, por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. La vela chisporroteaba y lanzaba un débil resplandor por el cuarto. Atrajo la atención de Hinata un movimiento en un rincón de la habitación. Una figura alta, masculina, arrodillada y de espaldas, revolvía uno de los cajones. ¡Madara Uchiha! Tenia el cabello mojado pegado al cráneo y la ropa empapada. Otra violenta sacudida, seguida por el resonar ahogado de un trueno hizo que Hinata comprendiera la situación: se había desatado una tormenta y pareciera que afuera hubiese un combate pero, contra quienes se estaban enfrentando? tal vez la había ido a rescatar. Hinata rezó una plegaria de gratitud a Kami Sama: si él tenía que luchar contra alguien, no tendría tiempo para ocuparse de ella.

Madara encontró lo que buscaba. Se volvió a medias hacia la prisionera y empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada, sin mirar en su dirección. Era como si hubiese olvidado que existía. Hinata lo observó entre las pestañas, fingiendo que dormía.

El pecho de Madara resplandecía a la luz de la vela . El contorno de los músculos de los brazos y del pecho resaltaron a la débil luz cuando se quitó la camisa y dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones empapados.

Hinata sintió un fuerte calor en las mejillas al observarlo desnudarse, tomar una toalla áspera de la cama y empezar a secarse vivamente. De espaldas parecía un magnifico animal macho, el cabello largo, negro azabache, sus hombros anchos, sus caderas angostas, las piernas largas y musculosas. La espalda y los hombros estaban bronceados y el contraste con la piel más clara era sorprendente. Un furioso rubor cubrió el rostro de Hinata, mientras sus ojos perla vagaban fascinados por las nalgas de Madara. Eran musculosas y prietas, a diferencia de las suyas, más redondeadas. Imaginó que serían duras al tacto... Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos, profundamente avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y la dejaba perpleja el hecho de que pudiese contemplarlo sin desmayarse de la impresión. Sin duda, debía de haber en ella algo malo, en estos momentos debería estar en el mundo de los sueños.

Madara se puso unos pantalones secos, los abrochó y se dio la vuelta para ponerse la camisa. Miró en dirección de la silueta inmóvil de la muchacha, acurrucada en el piso. Rió entre dientes y se acercó sin prisa. ¡La chica intentaba hacerle creer que dormía!

Hinata vio que se aproximaba y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos. Al notar que el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, trató de fingir una respiración regular. El corazón le golpeaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él debía oírlo y adivinar que no dormía. Se concentró en la respiración, pero se sobresaltó con violencia al sentir que los brazos del hombre la rodeaban. La alzó en brazos, lo que la obligó a aflojarse, en desesperada ficción de sueño.

Madara rió entre dientes y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama. La apoyó con delicadeza sobre el colchón, se irguió y la miró. ¡Parecía tan joven e indefensa, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como para no verlo y el cabello negro azulado derramado por la almohada...! Tenía los labios entreabiertos, apenas húmedos, y las curvas provocativas de su cuerpo se veían con toda claridad a través de la camisa rasgada, que era lo único que llevaba puesto. Al contemplarla, sintió que recorría todo su cuerpo el deseo más intenso que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. Se le secó la boca al imaginarse en la cama con ella, dando rienda suelta a su lascivia sobre la piel suave de la muchacha. Un estallido de truenos lo serenó y, de mala gana, recordó el problemita que tenían afuera y las vidas que dependían de su propia destreza. Se inclinó, la tapó con las mantas y se enderezó.

—Será otra vez, mujer—dijo con suavidad y a Hinata le ardieron las orejas.

Entonces, ¿él sabía que estaba despierta? Si así era, ¿por qué la había dejado en paz, sin molestarla, en su propia cama? Hinata reflexionó un rato en estas cuestiones y en el hombre que las provocaba. Cuando al fin se durmió, el alba ya rayaba el cielo.

Al despertar, muchas horas después, el cuarto todavía estaba sumido en la oscuridad, como durante la noche. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué y luego recordó: la tormenta y el combate. Debió de haber sido bastante intenso.

Sin duda alguien ya había estado en el cuarto, porque había agua fresca en una jarra tapada, un cesto con rosquillas y miel, y una tetera con té. Su ropa Ninja estaba plegada con cuidado, apoyado a los pies de la cama. Hinata se puso la ropa a toda prisa. Se sentó a la mesa, asombrada por su falta de apetito. Al fin y al cabo, hacía muchas horas que no comía y la noche anterior no había cenado.

Pasó los tres días siguientes en la cama, alternando entre un sueño inquieto y la descarga de sus entrañas en un recipiente de barro que le dejaron al efecto. Creyó que moriría y hacia el final del primer día oró con fervor que así fuera. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de esta desgracia!

Él Uchiha no entraba con frecuencia en el cuarto y siempre era para devorar una comida rápida o unas pocas horas del descanso que tanto necesitaba. La primera noche, Hinata estaba dormida cuando él llegó; al despertar, lo encontró tendido junto a ella como un leño exhausto. Estaba completamente desnudo y la muchacha sintió que la piel del hombre le quemaba donde entraba en contacto con la suya, incluso a través de su ropa. Con cautela, intentó alejarse, pero el brazo de Madara estaba apoyado sobre su pelo y no podía soltarse sin despertarlo. Inquieta, permaneció echada sobre las almohadas, observándolo con ojos afligidos. Como el hombre siguió durmiendo, poco a poco se tranquilizó y, al fin, se durmió junto a él.

Cuando despertó, el Uchiha aún dormía; una de sus manos rodeaba, como al descuido, un pecho de Hinata, y tenía la rodilla entre los muslos de ella. Lo íntimo de la posición hizo jadear a Hinata, que trató, desesperada, de liberarse, sacudiéndolo con movimientos frenéticos.

—¡Quédate quieta, mujer! —gruñó el hombre, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y los párpados enrojecidos.

Hinata se sometió, temerosa de lo que podría hacerle si desobedecía Madara volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero escasos minutos después, Madara se levantó y se estiró, exhibiendo como al descuido su desnudez viril. En verdad horrorizada, esta vez Hinata cerró los ojos. El aspecto del hombre por delante era mucho más aterrador que por detrás.

El pelinegro maldijo y se vistió de prisa. Tenía los hombros caídos y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Para su propia sorpresa, Hinata descubrió que sentía lástima por él, pero las palabras que Madara dijo a continuación disiparon todo sentimiento compasivo.

—La próxima vez que me acueste contigo no quiero que tengas puesto esa ropa. Si eso ofende tu pudor, haz que Sasori te dé una de mis camisas de noche. Te advierto que, si no estás desvestida cuando vuelva, te desnudaré yo mismo. ¡Y créeme que no me disgustará hacerlo!

La miró, burlón; Hinata se subió las mantas hasta el cuello, sin atreverse a mirarlo por temor a provocar su violencia, Él Ninja renegado salió cerrando de un portazo, de bastante malhumor, y Hinata se asusto, lo mejor era no desobedecerle: no tenía sentido provocar un enfrentamiento si podía evitarlo. Revolvió los cajones y encontró una pulcra pila de camisas de noche y se puso una. Era demasiado grande para ella: las mangas le colgaban casi hasta las rodillas. Pero debía admitir que era mucho más cómodo que su propio ropa desgarrada y mugriento y, mientras tuviese cuidado de cubrirse hasta la barbilla con las mantas cada vez, que entrara alguien al cuarto, no se quejaría.

El Uchiha no volvió al cuarto hasta bien entrada la noche y para entonces Hinata ya se había acostumbrado al insólito sentada en la cama, apoyada en una montaña de almohadas y bebía con cuidado una taza de té. Cuando el Uchiha entró, aturdido de fatiga, Hinata lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados e hizo un movimiento como para bajarse de la cama.

—Mi elegante señorita, si pones un pie fuera de esa cama, lamentarás haber nacido —le espetó—. Considera que gozas de una postergación hasta otro momento.

Hinata se quedó donde estaba y observó, preocupada, cómo el hombre apagaba la vela y se desnudaba. Apenas distinguía la figura en la penumbra, y cuando se acostó, Hinata se sobresaltó y trató de apartarse porque le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos duros. Luego lo sintió estremecerse, como si tuviese frío. Tal vez había dicho la verdad y sólo la quería para mantener el calor: era una posibilidad que no podía desechar. Dejó que la acercara a él en medio de la cálida penumbra y que rodeara con brazos y piernas su cuerpo rígido. Como no hizo más que abrazarla, poco a poco Hinata se relajó. La proximidad de ese cuerpo todavía la asustaba... y la turbaba de un modo extraño.

El Uchiha se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, con una respiración profunda y regular. Hinata se apoyó en un codo y contempló el rostro bronceado tan cercano a ella, sobre la almohada. Para un hombre tan masculino tenía unas pestañas demasiado largas. La boca era sensible. Al verlo dormido, sintió una extraña atracción hacia él y se preguntó qué sentiría si deslizaba los labios por la mejilla... Perturbada por el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos, se apoyó otra vez en las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Un rato después estaba dormida.

Cuando despertó, comprobó que por fin brillaba el sol y que estaba sola en la cama. Se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó. El sol tibio le bañó el rostro y el aire dulce inundo sus fosas nasales. Hinata ansió salir a disfrutar de ese aire tan puro pero eso era imposible, ella era una prisionera.

Hinata estaba contemplando el paisaje cuando el propio Madara Uchiha entró. Al verlo en ese momento, Hinata no comprendió qué la había conmovido de él cuando dormía. Despierto, era el mismo monstruo arrogante y desagradable que la había apresado, abusado de ella, traicionado Konoha y provocado la cuarta guerra Ninja.

—Hoy estás pálida, mi señora —dijo Madara, con un matiz burlón en la voz.

—Us-usted me ha se-secuestrado, como qui-quiere que este— se atrevió Hinata a contestar.

—¡En tu lugar, yo cuidaría la lengua, dulce! Como pronto descubrirás, hay destinos peores.

Se acercó hasta la cama, quitándose entretanto la camisa. Hinata, humillada, se mordió el labio, contemplando la flexión de los músculos en la ancha espalda. Estaba a merced del Uchiha. Quiso odiar al Uchiha, pero no lo consiguió, Hinata Hyuga era demasiado dulce, compasiva y tierna incapaz de odiar a nadie, ni siquiera al hombre que la privo de la libertad.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_Espero les haya gustado... Yo quiero un Madara desnudito en mi cama hahahaha Hina se pasa de suertuda :)_

_En este capitulo no hubo acción pero les prometo que en el siguiente si... ademas de una pequeña escena de shikamaru y los demás... Kiba no muere, amo demasiado al equipo 8, shino y kiba son hermosos con Hinata por eso los adoro :)_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER...**_


	3. Chapter 3

*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto, fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**Madara, tiene 30 años y Hinata 16 años**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**ERES MI PRISIONERA**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

*O*O*

Para Madara Uchiha, Hinata era hermosa y advirtió que la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Le recordaba un tierno ratoncito acorralado... Se levantó y se encaminó hacia ella con gran lentitud, taconeando.

Hinata se sobresaltó y dejó de lado la sábana que aterraba para preservar el pudor. El camisón de lino delineaba con nitidez sus enormes y firmes pechos. Madara esbozó lo que parecía una diminuta sonrisa y Hinata comenzó a retroceder, resguardándose detrás de la mesa. Él pelinegro la siguió, sin dejar de sonreír, con plena confianza en el resultado del juego.

Hinata retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. El Uchiha avanzó, colocando los brazos con rapidez a los costados de la Ojiperla, para inmovilizarla. Hinata lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos al comprender, de pronto, lo que pretendía: ¡de modo que esa sería la confrontación decisiva! Sintió oleadas de terror recorriéndole las entrañas. Madara estaba tan cerca que Hinata percibía el aroma tibio y varonil de su cuerpo. Los ojos despedían un brillo peligroso y la boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata toda su vida había carecido de coraje; pero con la guerra su valor y confianza en si misma habían crecido, pero ahora sin su chakra no podía defendercese, se encontraba totalmente indefensa, a merced de aquel hombre orgulloso y carente de cualquier sentimiento.

—¡O-onegai, déjeme ir! —Le suplico, esperando que la dejase ir.

—Crees que te dejaría ir, ¿eh? —dijo Madara marcando las palabras y mirándola con ojos resplandecientes—. Yo tendría que atraerte, Hyuga A fin de cuentas, no hay mujer que se resista a los Uchihas. Ahora verás si te gusta la clase de hombre que soy.

Se inclinó morosamente; Hinata cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro, intentando alejarlo, empujándole el pecho con las manos, pero fue en vano. La boca quemante de Madara rozó la mejilla que Hinata trataba de apartar y luego, con la mano sobre su barbilla, le torció la cabeza hasta que pudo cubrirle la boca con sus labios. Ella mantuvolos suyos apretados, rechazando el beso, pues todavía recordaba muy bien la última vez. No volvería a avergonzarse de ese modo.

Los brazos de Madara la rodearon, apartándola de la pared y atrayéndola hacia él. Hinata trató de clavarle las uñas en la cara, pero él le atrapó la mano antes de que pudiese hacerle daño y la sujetó. La boca del pelinegro se abatió otra vez sobre la de Hinata y logró abrirle los labios temblorosos con la lengua. Hinata se arqueó hacia atrás esperando librarse, pero el movimiento no hizo más que acentuar la presión ardiente del duro cuerpo masculino contra el suyo, blando y femenino. Sintió que la lengua de Madara tocaba la de ella y también que un temblor sacudía esos brazos que la rodeaban. Un extraño calor comenzó a latir en la ingle de la Ojiperla mientras las manos del hombre acariciaban su espalda y sus nalgas de manera cálida y seductora. De pronto se le aflojaron las rodillas y se vio obligada a sujetarse de los hombros de él para no caer. Madara la echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con el brazo y arrasó la blanca y esbelta columna del cuello, para luego volver a devorarle la boca. De súbito Hinata supo que estaba perdida. Por su propia voluntad, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello largo y oscuro.

Al percibir la reacción de la Hyuga, el Uchiha gimió, la alzó y la llevó hacia la cama, con pasos vacilantes. Hinata se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo del Uchiha como una gatita confiada, con los brazos enlazados en torno de su cuello. Así como él no podía detenerse, ella fue incapaz de resistirse.

La depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, se tendió junto a ella y la estrechó contra sí, besándola de ese modo animal que la enloquecía. Cuando la boca del Uchiha se apretó contra la de ella, Hinata se estremeció y le devolvió el beso.

"Esto no está bien", dijo una vocecilla dentro de ella, pero ya no podía prestar atención a ninguna advertencia.

Las manos de Madara exploraron las curvas de Hinata a través del camisón fino, gozando de la feminidad en capullo de la muchacha. Bajo las manos del Uchiha, los pezones de Hinata se irguieron. Impaciente, él desgarró la tela que la cubría y, ante el espectáculo de los enormes pechos tan blancos coronados por pezones rosados, se le cortó la respiración casi hasta provocarle dolor físico, extendió un dedo y tocó los suaves picos con reverencia, maravillado ante la tibieza aterciopelada de la piel.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó con delicadeza un pezón, luego otro, que tomó en la boca mordisqueándolo, provocativo. La intensa sensación que Madara le provoco la hizo jadear y abrió los ojos. Al ver la cabeza oscura que se cebaba en ella con tanta intimidad, la impresión le devolvió la cordura. La vergüenza fue abrasadora y apoyándole las manos sobre los hombros lo empujó para apartarlo.

—¡No! ¡P-por favor Ma-madara San, detengace... onegai! —jadeó, clavándole las uñas.

—¡Cálmate, Hinata! —murmuró él con voz ronca y los ojos turbios de pasión—. Tranquila, Hinata.

Con delicadeza apartó las manos de Hinata de su propia piel y se las levantó sobre la cabeza sujetándolas con firmeza. Volvió a depositar besos calientes sobre los pechos de la joven. Asustada, Hinata se retorció y trató inútilmente de apartarse.

—Quédate quieta —le dijo al oído—. No te lastimaré, quédate tranquila. Quédate quieta.

Le sujetó las manos contra el colchón con una de las suyas y con la otra le arrancó lo que quedaba del camisón. En un instante el cuerpo de Hinata quedó desnudo ante los ojos de Madara. Con mirada lenta y posesiva, Madara la recorrió, quemándole la piel. Hinata sollozó, asustada y avergonzada, mientras el hombre la examinaba de la cabeza a los pies, y cuando llevó la mano a los botones del pantalón Hinata comenzó otra vez a debatirse con desesperación.

Desnudo, Madara la sujetó con las piernas y acalló los agudos sollozos con su boca. La besó morosamente y las manos reanudaron el audaz vagabundeo por su cuerpo. Pasaron como al descuido por los pechos sensibles y luego bajaron para acariciar el vientre suave. Hinata gimió y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras le clavaba las uñas en los hombros. El Uchiha siguió con la suave caricia del vientre, sin prestar atención a los esfuerzos de Hinata por liberarse. La mano de Madara bajó todavía más y empezó a acariciar la piel blanca y sedosa del interior de los muslos.

—¡N-no! —exclamó Hinata, jadeando, cuando la palma callosa se deslizó por la unión de las piernas. Horrorizada, Hinata juntó con fuerza las piernas y las cruzó, desesperada por resistirse a los intentos de Madara por separárselas con las manos.

—Relájate, Hinata, relájate —murmuró Madara, con tono ronco—. Mujer, abre las piernas. No te lastimaré.

Esas últimas palabras la abrumaron. Se puso rígida, se retorció y se deslizó como una contorsionista, tratando de escapar de las manos de Madara. Pero él era muy fuerte y por fin, con un sollozo estremecido, se rindió y quedó inerte. Ya nada podía hacer.

Madara se apoyó sobre una rodilla y metió la otra entre las piernas cruzadas de Hinata. Al fin, logró separarle los muslos. Ella lanzó un último suspiro convulsivo cuando él le separó bien las piernas y luego permaneció quieta, sollozando quedamente, sin hacer más esfuerzos por resistirse. Al sentir la dura polla de Madara entre los muslos, se estremeció.

La recorrió una llamarada de fuego cuando Madara encontró la entrada y la penetró un poco. Luego, con un potente impulso, quedó hondamente sepultado en ella. El dolor, como una cuchillada, fue tan intenso que la hizo gritar. Los labios de Madara se cerraron sobre los de Hinata, acallándola, y se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, con su carne en la piel suave de la muchacha. El aliento del hombre salía en explosiones entrecortadas, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia. Hinata volvió la cabeza, con desagrado por el calor de ese aliento. Por fin, como si ya no pudiera contenerse, el hombre empezó a moverse, con lentitud al principio, como para no lastimarla, después cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

Hinata se quedó debajo de él, sin resistirse, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiese con su cuerpo, aturdida por la impresión. No podía creer que estuviera sucediéndole algo tan horrible: ÉL mayor criminal del mundo Shinobi la estaba violándo y ella no podía hacer nada. Ya era tarde, estaba arruinada, perdida, ese malvado hombre le estaba arrebatando lo ubico valioso que le quedaba, lo que guardo por muchos años para él rubio que le quitaba el aliento, aquel que la había rechazado, por amar a la Ninja medico. Nunca más podría levantar la cabeza. Y todo por ese animal tembloroso y jadeante que resollaba y la atacaba... ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Pero la pregunta era ¿Hinata Hyuga, era capaz de odiar?

Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero la polla dura, caliente, unida a ella de manera tan íntima, se lo hizo imposible. Se movió un poco, a prueba, con la esperanza de aliviar al menos la presión del pecho de Madara sobre el suyo, pero el movimiento incitó al hombre, provocándole un frenesí aún mayor. Sin quererlo, Hinata se vio atrapada en esa pasión. Con un movimiento instintivo, alzó el cuerpo para salir al encuentro de la embestida del hombre. Madara contuvo el aliento, se estremeció y se aflojó sobre ella. Hinata sintió una absurda decepción cuando el Ninja Renegado cayó sobre ella.

Un momento después, Madara rodó apartándose y se tendió de espaldas, mirando el techo. Hinata se deslizó hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama y le volvió la espalda, sintiéndose acalorada, pegajosa y profundamente humillada. Recordó el modo en que su cuerpo la traicionó en el último instante, cuando no pudo detener ese movimiento instintivo, y de sus ojos aperlados le desbordaron lágrimas calientes de frustración y vergüenza. Ahogó un sollozo, pero Madara la oyó y la atrajo con rudeza hacia él. Distraído, le acarició el cabello y, ante el despliegue de ternura, Hinata olvidó el orgullo y el odio hacia él y sollozó como una criatura. Madara siguió abrazándola, acariciándole el pelo y murmurándole frases de consuelo al oído. Cuando al fin los sollozos se redujeron a suspiros e hipos, la apartó, se levantó y se vistió. Quedó un momento de pie, mirándola, mientras abotonada el pantalón, con una sonrisa débil en los labios. Hinata cerró los ojos, rehusándose a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes por esto, cariño. La próxima vez será mejor, te lo prometo —dijo con tono suave y rió al ver la expresión "enfurecida" de Hinata cuando comprendió lo que él decía.

¿De verdad esperaba que se sometiera otra vez a esa desagradable y humillante situación? Desconsertada, saltó de la cama arrastrando la sábana con ella para ocultar su cuerpo de la mirada del hombre. Miró alrededor buscando un arma, pero sin darle tiempo a encontrar algo lo bastante duro y filoso, Madara la alzó y la arrojó otra vez al medio de la cama. Indefensa, Hinata cayó hecha un tío de sábana y cabellos, provocando las francas carcajadas de Madara. Cuando consiguió librarse, el Uchiha ya se había ido y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar una mirada a la puerta cerrada del cuarto. ¡Nadie podía tratarla impunemente como a una mujerzuela! En ese mismo momento decidió que Uchiha Madara, no la tendría cautiva por mucho tiempo, escaparía de hay o moriría en el intento.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_Que creyeron que Madara era muyy bueno... Naaaa es un maldito sexyyyy..._

_Gracias por leer, se los agradezco, mil gracias..._

_COMENTEN PORFISSS :)_


End file.
